Low Libido?
by Indukcupang
Summary: Bagaimana pun lelaki tidak suka harga dirinya dilukai. Jika dia terluka, walau nerd sekalipun, kau akan rasakan GS!WONU NERD!MINGYU. MEANIE'sSHIPPER AREA.


Low libido?

.

Present by meanietrash

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonu

.

Mature

.

Oneshoot

.

Disclaimer! Story real mamine. Maybe, cast juga. Wanna copas mastory? Fight with me!

.

Warn! GS!WONU!BITCH NERD!MINGYU!DOMINANT. Out Of Character ofcourse.

.

 ** _Akibat dari meragukan kekuatanku._**

.

Tolong. Bagi yang merasa suci, polos, tidak suka adegan seks atau kata-kata kasar diharapkan untuk men-close tab ini. Bahaya, dosa saya yang tanggung.

.

* * *

.

Suara dentingan dari tuts piano mengalun indah keseluruh pelosok rumah megah itu tersebut. Suara indah yang berasal dari lantai dua itu sangatlah memanjakan telinga untuk siapapun yang mendengarkan alunan indah tersebut.

Yakin? Yakin untuk siapapun yang mendengarkan? Yakin bagi untuk semuanya

Tidak. Jawabannya tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Ada seorang gadis yang hampir meledak karena mendengar alunan indah tersebut.

Dia adalah seorang gadis. Ya. Gadis.

.

* * *

.

" _Aish_. Apa-apaan si Kim Mingyu itu!" Wonu buru-buru menyumpal telinganya dengan _handsfree_ berwarna _navi_ miliknya. "Halo Jisoo? Dengar suaraku, 'kan?" Gadis itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Dan sambungannya masih terhubung saat gadis itu memaki Mingyu.

"Ya, terdengar, sayang. Ada apa dengan saudara tirimu itu, _dear_?"

"Si _nerd_ sialan itu sangat berisik. Selalu memainkan lullaby yang sangat-sangat membuatku muak, Jisoo." Wonu menggerutu sambil mencurutkan bibir bawahnya lucu. Kekehan dari seberang telepon terdengar samar. Mungkin Jisoo sedang membayangkan ekspresi sebalnya seorang Jeon Wonu. Ya, mungkin.

"Hei. Mingyu itu tampan sepertinya."

"Tampan? Hei. Hong Jisoo, kamu belok, ya?" Ujar Wonu sambil mendengus geram. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya, memuji saudara tirinya itu tampan. Seperti seorang _Gay_ saja.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang. Adik tingkat begitu mengaguminya. Kamu tahu adik tingkat yang bernama Jieqiong tidak? Orang china yang satu falkutas dengan mingyu?" Mana aku tau, Jisoo. "Dia pernah melihat Mingyu melepaskan kacamata burung hantunya itu. Kalau tidak salah dengar mereka bertemu saudara tirimu itu olahraga pagi, Jieqiong sampai menjerit saat menceritakan keteman-temannya. Tapi kasihan dia. Dikata aneh karena mengatakan si Mingyu itu tampan."

"Hei. Hong Jisoo. Aku tidak menyangka kamu itu tukang rumpi!" Jerit Wonu kesal. Siapa Jieqiong itu saja dia tidak tahu. "Dan lagi, dia tidak tampan. Dia itu _nerd, freak,_ idiot. Ewh. Berhenti membicarakannya." Lanjut Wonu sewot setengah mati. Kedua bola matanya berputar sebal karena Jisoo malah menertawakannya.

.

* * *

.

Kim Mingyu, lelaki tinggi yang tengah mengeloni piano hitam kesayangannya. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lihai menekan _tuts-tuts_ hitam putih yang menghasilkan bunyi yang begitu indah. Sesekali ia tersenyum bangga karena permainan pianonya tidak pernah buruk.

Intrupsi teriakan memekakkan telinga membuat jari panjang itu salah menekan _tuts_. Keindahan nada hilang seketika.

"YA! KIM MINGYU!"

Ah. Si jalang itu pasti akan mengganggu lagi. Pasti.

Derap langkah terburu-buru menyapa gendang telinga Mingyu.

" _It's time to war,_ Kim." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jeon Wonu. Saudari tiri yang begitu menyebalkan, namun lucu, menurut Mingyu begitu. Dan gadis bermata sipit itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Dengan tangan bersedekap diatas perutnya. Gadis itu menggunakan atasan _tanktop_ berwarna putih ketat, berpadu dengan _hotpants jeans_ yang hanya sanggup menutup bagian _private_ -nya.

Tapi. Kim Mingyu tetaplah Kim Mingyu. Sulit untuk dipengaruhi.

"Apalagi sekarang, Jeon? _Sandwich_ yang kau makan ada cacing pitanya?" Mingyu meluruskan punggungnya. Berusaha rileks. Mingyu menatap tepat pada mata tajam saudari tirinya itu.

"Hei, Kim. Kau itu sungguh berisik." Wonu menjeda. "Dan apa-apaan. Kau menaruh cacing pita pada makananku?" Jerit Wonu heboh.

Yang berisik itu sebenarnya, siapasih?

"Berisik? Aku bahkan baru bersuara saat kau mengusikku." Ujar Mingyu tak acuh. "Uhum." Mingyu mengoyangkan telunjuknya tanda, TIDAK. "Bukan cacing pita. Aku mencampurkan daging _sandwich_ mu dengan kotoran _mikki_ tadi pagi." Lanjutnya enteng.

Kotoran? _Mikki_? Itu hamster peliharaannya Mingyu dibelakang rumah.

Wajah Wonu berubah total. Dia menahan mual. Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu tega melakukan itu? Tidak. Mungkin saja. Mingyu dan Wonu itu 'kan saudara tiri. Pasti Mingyu iri padanya, sehingga Mingyu tega melakukan hal itu kepada Wonu.

Mingyu dapat membaca perubahan ekspresi wajah saudari tirinya itu. Mingyu tersenyum miring.

Astaga.

Ingatkan Wonu, bahwa senyuman itu sangat seksi. Benar-benar seksi. Namun sayang sekali, Wonu sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, Jeon. Kembalilah kekamarmu." Mingyu berbalik. Memperbaiki duduknya.

"Oh my. Hei, Kim. Sadarlah. Kau itu seperti anak gadis, kau tahu? Seriap hati dirumah. Bangun pagi, memasak, kuliah, pulang, tidur lalu bermain piano. Setelahnya kau tidur lagi. Hei, freak. Bergaullah. Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan hal yang sama dari hari kehari?" perkataan yang mengungkapkan bahwa Wonu risih dengan segala hal normal yang mingyu lakukan dapat diungkapankan oleh Wonu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Wonu tiba-tiba merasa puas.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi cerewet?"

"Apa?" Wonu _shock_. Dia tidak percaya.

Mingyu bahkan tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan perkataannya.

Sialan.

Double sialan!

Ide. Wonu butuh ide agar Mingyu terpengaruh olehnya.

Aha. Bola lampu berpijar terang diatas kepalanya. Sesuatu yang binal

 _Oh, gosh. Wonu, don't be a bitch, please._

"Aha. Atau jangan-jangan karena kau itu aneh? _Nerd_? Tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganmu? Ah. Tentu saja. Pasti mereka malu berteman denganmu."

Aih. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru. Tentu saja orang-orang itu malu berteman dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu masih tidak bergeming.

Sialan.

"Dan, aku baru menyadari, tidak ada gadis-gadis yang mau dekat denganmu. Apa kau punya masalah dalam berhubungan badan? Libido lemah, Kim? Kau selalu ejakulasi duluan, pasti? Atau memang penismu itu tidak kuat? Berukuran kecil, mungkin? Uhu. Mungkin, ya."

Uh. Shit. Itu terlalu kasar. Oops.

"Apa?"

Good.

Mingyu terpengaruh. Gadis bermarga Jeon itu bersorak bahagia. Tentu saja dalam hatinya.

"Apa? Aku benar? Tentu saja. Kau itu sudah tertebak. Dasar lemah."

Aih. Terlalu menohok, Jeon.

Tidak ada satu pun laki-laki didunia ini rela dikatakan lemah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Percuma berbicara dengan pecundang seperti kau."

Dan harga diri laki-laki akan terluka jikata dia dikata pecundang. Dan laki-laki tidak suka harga dirinya terluka.

Wonu mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauhi Mingyu yang benar-benar terdiam.

Wonu benar-benar bahagia karena berhasil melukai harga diri Mingyu.

"Hei, Jeon Wonu."

Sialan. Perasaan Wonu saja atau bagaimana, suara Mingyu terdengar berat, serak dan… seksi.

Sialan. Tripple sialan. Mingyu itu punya suara seksi.

Wonu berhenti ditempatnya, namun tidak berbalik.

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang aku lemah?"

"Ya. Tentu saja kau lemah."

"Kau ingin coba?"

"Apa?" Wonu berbalik. Dan hampir terjungkal. Mingyu berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

Sialan. Mingyu terlihat tampan dari bawah sini.

Setelah menghinanya, kini Wonu baru saja memuja silelaki tinggi itu tersebut. Ya ampun. Yang benar saja.

"Ingin bermain denganku, Jeon Wonu?" Mingyu berkata rendah, alih-alih sambil menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi keduanya. Tangan mingyu bergerak nakal mengelusi pinggiran payudara gadis itu.

Kurang ajar.

 ** _Plak._**

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Wonu berteriak histeris.

Barusan Mingyu memegangi payudaranya. Dan sialan, kenapa sangat panas rasanya? Oh. Sialan. Yang benar saja. Wonu baru saja dilecehkan oleh seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Akan kubuktikan. Aku tidaklah seperti yang sering kau bayangkan." Mingyu menarik Wonu masuk kedalam pelukannya. Mingyu memeluk Wonu erat.

"Hei. Aku kakakmu. Menjauh, Kim Mingyu." Wonu berusaha mendorong sitampan Mingyu menjauh darinya.

"Tiri. Kalau kau lupa." Mingyu menjilati rahang Wonu lamban. Menggoda sang gadis.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Kim. Pergi. Uh."

Semakin kuat wonu mendorong, semakin kuat Mingyu menekannya. Saking kuatnya, Wonu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengganjal pada bagian pinggulny.

Sesuatu? Keras? _Oh My God_. Tidak. Tidak mungkin penis si lemah Kim Mingyu. Tidak. Tidak.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasakan kerasnya penisku, Jeon Wonu?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau harus mencoba bermain dengannya, Jeon."

Kim Mingyu semakin kurang ajar. Telapak tangannya meremas bongkahan panta-sialan-indah milik Jeon Wonu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya, Jeon _bitch_?"

Remasan tidak berhenti. Mulut api Mingyu sudah berani mengulum telinga sang kakak tiri.

Wonu berusaha agar tidak terpengaruh. Karena tidak bohong, mulut Kim Mingyu benar-benar membakarnya.

Oh Tuhan. Selain pandai memainkan jari di atas tuts-tuts piano, jari-jari itu juga sangat lihat membuat garis api sepanjang punggungnya. Jari itu berjalan dari belahan pantat Wonu keatas. Meraba pinggang ramping milik Wonu. Meremasnya pelan.

"Kau akan tahu fakta sebenarnya."

Tangan panjang Mingyu meraba keatas. Sial. Wonu membanting tangan itu saat tangan Mingyu berhasil meremas salah satu payudaranya.

Sialan. Satu kata dari Kim Mingyu. Payudara Wonu begitu pas pada telapak tangannya. Kenyal. Tangguh. Menantang. Sama seperti Jeon Wonu.

"Jangan munafik. Kau akan puas, Jeon." Lengan kiri kim Mingyu melingkar indah pada pinggang ramping Wonu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berhasil masuk kedalam _tanktop_ putihnya Wonu. Meraba perut gadis itu sensual.

Wonu? Jangan ditanya. Gadis itu dilema. Sentuhan Mingyu begitu memabukkan untuk ditolak.

"Kim Mingyu. _Stop_!" intrupsi Wonu begitu terdengar tegas. Mingyu berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu pulang? Nanti mereka bisa tahu?"

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Wonu ingin. Tapi takut.

"Cih. Mereka tidak akan pulang untuk seminggu kedepan. Semua kebutuhanmu dititipkan padaku."

"Mereka kemana?"

"Bisnis."

"B-baik."

Wonu melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari tubuhnya. Menjaga jarak.

"Aku akan kembali. Uhm. Kekamar ku." _Shit_. Wonu gugup ditatap Mingyu.

Ya tuhan. Mingyu itu seksi. Tatapannya terasa akan membunuh.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Jeon." Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonu dan membalikkan tubuh Wonu membelakanginya. Mingyu memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Beruntungnya Wonu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Jadi tidak ada perbedaan tinggi badan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua.

"Walau kita tiri, tapi kau sudah jadi saudaraku." Walau bagaimanapun binalnya Jeon Wonu, ia akan berfikir rasional untuk keadaan ini. Mingyu itu adiknya. Ia bukan gadis yang bisa dibutakan begitu saja oleh nafsu belaka.

"Tidak akan ada dosa berarti, kecuali kau saudara kandungku."

"Tidak, Kim."

"Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan ukuran penisku. Sudahlah. Berhenti bersikap munafik." Mingyu mengelus payudara Wonu diluar _tanktop_ nya. Meremas payudara itu setelahnya.

Wonu keenakkan. Wonu mendongak. Mendesah pelan. Payudaranya terasa panas. Telapak tangan Kim Mingyu melukis api diatas sana.

"Bagaimana? Dengan tangan saja kau sudah terlihat frustasi." _Damn._ Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, Kim. Wonu basah.

Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya kebawah. Berhenti tepat pada selangkangannya. Mengusapnya lambat. Menggoda sipemilik belahan segitiga indah itu.

Akibat _hotpants jeans_ ketat itu, elusan Mingyu pada bagian private-nya membuat Wonu gelisah. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat Mingyu mengusapnya.

"Ahn.." Sebuah desahan yang mewakili atas segala sentuhan yang telah diberikan oleh Mingyu

Kepala mingyu melesak kearah pepotongan leher jenjang wanginya tubuh saudara tirinya itu. Sesekali mengecupnya pelan. Mingyu tentu saja tidak akan memberi tanda. Bisa-bisa ketika ayah dan ibu tirinya pulang, ia akan dibunuh. Lagipula, Wonu bukan miliknya. Mingyu semakin melesakkan kepalanya kedepan sambil menjilati setiap inchi kulit leher Wonu. Alih-alih meniupnya. Wonu menggelinjang hebat.

Mingyu itu api. Mulut. Tangan. Tubuhnya. Semuanya terbuat dari api. Setan. Iblis. Wonu kepanasan akan gairah dibuatnya.

Mingyu juga sangat hebat. Mulutnya membuat Wonu ingin sekali berbalik, merasakan mulut panas itu dimulutnya. Ingin sekali Wonu menerjangnya dengan ciuman. Namun ia tahan. Karena tangan api Mingyu menggerayangi tubuh depannya. Tangan kiri meremas payudaranya berirama. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus kewanitaannya dibalik _hotpants_ Wonu.

"O-oohh.." Lagi-lagi Wonu mendesah. Usapan jari-jari Mingyu membuatnya gila. Namun, Mingyu menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari kewanitaan Wonu. Sang gadis mendesah kecewa.

 _ **Krek.**_

Ho. _Tanktop_ putih yang digunakan Wonu dirobek menjadi dua bagian.

Oh. _Shit_. Payudara Wonu begitu indah. Sangat indah dengan terbalutnya _Bra_ hitam. Dan akan sangat lebih indah lagi jika Wonu tidak memakain _bra_ sialan itu.

"Ouh. Kau punya payudara yang sangat indah. Kau sungguh merawat si gunung gantung ini dengan benar, Jeon." Wonu tersenyum miring. _Brengsek_. Disaat seperti ini Mingyu masih bisa memberinya lolucon. Tiba-tiba Mingyu meremas payudara itu dengan keras

"Ahh. _Don't_ , Kim."

Munafik. Mulut terus berkata tidak. Tapi lihat saja tubuh sialan itu. Tidak bisa sedikitpun menolak sentuhan Mingyu. Mendengar larangan Wonu, Mingyu malah menggoyang-goyangkan payudara Wonu dengan liar. Payudara itu begitu pas dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan lama. Aku ada jam kuliah siang ini. Persiapkan dirimu." Jelas. Mingyu ingin bermain cepat. "Kau pernah melakukannya, bukan? Aku akan bermain cepat, jadi akan sedikit sakit."

"Apa?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, jeon."

"Yaah? Akh."

Badan Wonu diangkat oleh Mingyu. Tangan kirinya meraih penutup _tuts_ piano dan mendudukkan Wonu diatasnya.

Mingyu menatap wajah pasrah Wonu yang dengan peluh. Benar-benar seksi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu menatap Wonu sedekat ini. Dan bahayanya, Mingyu ingin sekali merasakan bibir tipis sialan seksi milik Wonu. Akhirnya Mingyu hanya mengecup sudut bibir Wonu.

Oh. Sialan. Wonu tentu saja tidak puas dengan itu.

Wonu memegangi kedua pipi Mingyu dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Wonu mengambil inisiatifnya sendiri. Melumat bibir seksi Mingyu dengan brutal. Mingyu tentu menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kecup. Lumat. Jilat. Kegiatan mulut yang sanggup membuat Wonu tegang. Secara tidak sadar Wonu melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Mingyu, menekan Mingyu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Mingyu mengeram rendah saat kelamin keduanya bersentuhan walau masih terhalang celana.

Sial. Karena ciuman yang begitu memabukkan, Mingyu lupa melepaskan bawahannya Wonu. Tangan Mingyu bergerak kebawah melewati punggung Wonu. Sekalian membuka kaitan _bra_ nya Wonu. Dan Wonu menarik _bra_ -nya untuk dilepas. Payudara sintal dengan putting pink merona yang mencuat menantang. Mingyu teralihkan.

Matanya berhenti pada gundukkan yang sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan. Mingyu mengecup putting pink itu sekali. Duakali. Tigakali. Empatkali. Sial. Sial. Mingyu ketagihan. Kini Mingyu memilih untuk mengulum payudara Wonu. Sesekali menggigit putting Wonu

Wonu mendesah ribut dibuatnya. Ketika Mingyu menarik ujung puttingnya, tubuh Wonu mendadak bergetar hebat. Sesuatu akan meledak. Ia akan datang. Sensasi menyenangkan datang menyapa Wonu. Ia datang. Mingyu tahu. Mingyu memperhatikan wajah seksi Wonu yang baru saja melepaskan pelepasan pertamanya.

Fokus, kim. Fokus.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu membuka _hotpants_ yang digunakan Wonu dengan terburu-buru. Wonu pun mengambil langkahnya sendiri untuk membuka atasan Mingyu. Menarik _t-shirt_ longgar yang digunakan oleh Mingyu.

 _DAMN_. Perut Kim Mingyu. Ya tuhan. Dia punya pahatan yang begitu seksi. Terbentuk, walau tidak sempurna. Yaampun. Itu sudah terlihat sempurna dimata Wonu. Gadis itu berinisiatif mengelus dada Mingyu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kedada Mingyu, dan mengecup putting dada Mingyu.

Mingyu menahan nafas. Sialan. Wonu begitu seksi dan liar dalam waktu bersamaan.

Wonu mengusap perut Mingyu dan terus turun kebawah. Jari-jari lentik itu hendak menurun celana _training_ yang digunakan Mingyu. Namun, dengan cepat Mingyu menahan pergerakannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Jeon."

Wonu menahan nafasnya ketika belahan bagian paling sensitifnya dibelai oleh Mingyu. Sial. Dia tidak tahu kapan _hotpants_ -nya berhasil dilepas oleh Mingyu.

Wonu telanjang. Telanjang dalam artian yang benar-benar telanjang. Tanpa ada satu pun seutas benang di tubuhnya.

Wonu menunduk. Malu. Ya tuhan. Ia bertelanjang dihadapan adiknya.

" _No_ , Jeon. Angkat kepalamu." Mingyu meraih dagu Wonu dan menuntunnya untuk menata Mingyu. Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonu. Namun, Wonu membuka mulutnya. Meminta agar Mingyu tak hanya sekedar mengecupnya. Namun juga mengeksplor seluruh mulut Wonu.

Ah. Wonu ketagihan dengan bibir Mingyu. Bahaya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Wonu, Mingyu turun kebawah sambil mejilati leher dan tulang selangka Wonu. Mengecupnya beberapa kali. Bibir panas Mingyu turun untuk membakar gairah Wonu dengan mengecupi tiap-tiap inchi payudara indah itu. Menggoda putting pink merona dengan cara menjilatnya.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu menurunkan _training_ nya terburu-buru. Serius. Dia tidak tahan. Dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain lama-lama dengan kakaknya ini.

 _Training_ dan celana dalamnya turun secara bersamaan.

Wonu menatapi Mingyu yang sibuk melepas celananya, tangan kanannya tengah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah membelai kewanitaannya sendiri. Wonu terlihat begitu menggoda. Dengan bibir yang ia gigit disertai desisan nikmat yang ia dapat dari sentuhannya sendiri.

" _OH MY!"_

Wonu melepaskan sentuhan jari-jarinya pada vaginanya. Kenapa? Wonu terlalu _shock_ dengan ukuran milik Mingyu.

Besar. Panjang. Ya tuhan. Milik Mingyu sangat menjamin kepuasan untuk Wonu.

"Terkejut, Jeon? Masih ingin menghina penisku?"

Wonu menggeleng. Itu adalah jawaban mutlak. Wonu mendekatkan tangan kearah penis Mingyu, namun laki-laki menepisnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak." Mingyu menahan tangan Wonu. Menuntun tangan Wonu keatas kepalanya. "Kau sudah sangat basah. Kau sudah siap untuk kedatanganku, Jeon." Mingyu berbisik rendah. "Ludahkan liurmu." Perintah Mingyu sambil menadahkan tangan kanannya dihadapan mulut Wonu.

"Apa?"

"Ludahkan, Wonu- _noona_." Sial. _Noona_. Wonu mengumpulkan liurnya, dan kemudian meludahkan kejari-jari Mingyu.

Mingyu mengusap milik Wonu dengan jari yang penuh dengan air liur Wonu. Mengusapnya turun-naik. Mingyu mempersulit Wonu untuk bernafas.

"Lagi," Mingyu menadahkan tangan kanannya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Ludahkan, Jeon."

Mingyu mengocok penisnya dengan liur yang telah diberikan Wonu. Mempersiapkan penisnya untuk membobol Jeon Wonu.

"Aku datang."

"Akhh."

Kepala kejantanan Mingyu masuk. Sensasi yang begitu menyesakkan untuk keduanya. Mingyu mendorong penisnya masuk. Lalu keluar, dan kembali masuk.

"Ohh, ming, uhmm." Wonu ribut. Desahannya tak karuan.

Penis Mingyu sepenuhnya masuk. Ia menarik penisnya keluar, lalu mendorongnya kuat.

"Yatuhan. Disana. Yayaah." Mingyu menyentuh titik dalam Wonu. Menggoda Wonu, ia bergerak lambat.

"CEPAT KIM." Mingyu terkekeh.

"Aku akan cepat."

Dan benar, Mingyu mengguncang tubuh Wonu hebat. Memaju-mundurkan penisnya pada lubang kewanitaan Wonu.

"Milikmu begitu besar, sayang. Enghh." Sayang. Wonu keenakan hingga memanggil Mingyu sayang.

"Mingyu, tolong." Wonu menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Mingyu, hingga ketika Mingyu maju, titik nikmat Wonu kembali tersentuh.

"Kau sempit, nu. Yatuhan." Itu mingyu. Dia mendesah. Mingyu merasakan sempitnya lubang Wonu.

Wonu tidak perawan. Hanya sekali. Melepaskan perawannya. Lalu ia tak pernah lagi melakukannya. Dan wonu bersumpah. Mingyu sangat hebat. Mingyu sangat jantan.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang ia rasa tidak akan ada duanya. Mingyu membuatnya ketagihan

"Yes. Disana gyuuh."

"Disini?" Mingyu menyentuhnya lagi.

"Yah disana."

"Rasakan kenikmatan ini, Nu."

Wonu menegang. Mingyu menegang.

"A-aku.. ahh., aku ingin datang, gyuhh." Tubuh Wonu bergetar.

"Tunggu. Jangan duluan. Bersama."

Mingyu menusuk lubang vaginanya cepat. Tempo yang begitu cepat, semakin cepat. Semakin membuat Wonu ingin memuntahkan cairannya.

"Jangan diketatkan, sayang.."

Wonu semakin menegang. Mingyu semakin cepat.

"Sayang, lihat aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Mari keluarkan bersama." Wonu mengangguk. Tubuhnya melengkung. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Mingyu datang.

Keduanya melepaskan cairan bersama. Cairan keduanya bercampur didalam rahim Wonu. Mingyu ambruk diatas dada Wonu. Nafas keduanya terengah. Keduanya menikmati pelepasannya. Wonu pelepasan kedua. Mingyu yang pertama. Terbukti. Mingyu itu perkasa.

Jika tidak ada kuliah siang, ia tidak akan segan menghajar Wonu diranjang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku. Uhm. Ingin lagi."

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi."

"Uh." Wonu cemberut. Sialan. Dia terlihat murahan setelah ditolak.

"Kau memuaskan, Jeon Wonu."

"Kau juga lumayan, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu memunguti pakaiannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Wonu sendiri diatas piano. Ia masih merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya.

Sialan. Ia akan bermasturbasi nanti.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu menahan nafasnya setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"Yatuhan. Aku mengulangi kesalahanku. Sialan. Jeon Wonu itu." Mingyu memukul kepalanya beberapa kali.

Kesalahan. Kesalahan itu terulang.

Namun, itu harus diabaikan. Karena sesungguhnya sesuatu dibawah sana harus benar-benar ditidurkan. Huh. Setengah jam mungkin cukup untuk menenangkannya.

.

* * *

.

Epilog,

"Halo, Sayang?"

"Ya, Jisoo."

"Ada apa? Sudah selesai mengerjai saudara tirimu itu?"

"Jisoo.."

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita putus."

"Apa?"

"Putus, Hong Jisoo."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Mingyu itu adikku. Kenapa kau suruh aku mengerjainya? Kasihan perutnya kesakitan, dia keluar-masuk kamar mandi. Aku tidak tega. Kau jahat."

"Bukannya itu inginmu?"

"Sebagai kekasih yang baik, harusnya kau melarangku. Jahatmu sudah terlihat, Jisoo." Alasan.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kita berakhir. Bye."

 _ **Dengan begitu, aku tidak berdosa sudah menduakan Jisoo. Mingyu, adikku. Kau akan jatuh padaku.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Gue itu Meanieshipper. Gaberani nyebut Hard, karena Mingyu milik Wonu. Wonu milik SEVENTEEN SEME! Gakadil? well, gue Wonu biased! HAHA.**

 **Maaf atas kekurangan, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan bahasa, maaf dengan cast yang mungkin membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Jieqeong nuna itu biasku. jangan benci dia. Ini serius.**

 **Dan lagi, maaf dengan karakter yang benar-benar outofcharacter. Karakter gue ganti untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Semoga suka, kritik saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
